Life After Loss
by LexiBaby
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella gets turned anyways. She moves away from Forks. She tries to move on. Now it’s 50 years later. Series of one-shots or two or three-shots Usual pairings
1. Fame and Loneliness

A/N

Hi! This is my first Twilight fic. It'll be mainly a series of one-shots and maybe two or three-shots. I have a few ideas, but I will also take requests. I hope you like!

Life After Loss

Fame

Black. From head to toe she was dressed in black.

Eyes. Her eyes shaded by tinted sun glasses.

Hands. Covered by long, elegant gloves ascending up her arms.

Feet. Dawned in knee high boots, laced and tied in a bow.

Legs. Black stockings that rise to her skirt and then some.

Head. A black hat upon her head; long chestnut hair cascading down her back.

This was Miss Isabella Swan.

Slender and gorgeous. Every bit a beautiful young woman. Perfect describes the picture of her loveliness. Men love her. They try to grab her attention. They paw and grab. She just swats. She says she wasn't meant for love.

She was his angel. Plain and normal, but his. He was her knight. So handsome and perfect. Kind and considerate. Everything she wished she could be. Graceful. Beautiful. Forever young. Then he left and took her will with her.

Yet she survived. She lived. And she tried to move on. And then she was bit, and she did move on.

xXxXxXxXx

Lonliness

His life. That's what she was.

His love. The one and only one.

His strength. The reason he moved forward.

His goal. Her happy life was all he wished.

His star. A shining hope the lit his sky.

And then he left. To protect her fragile life. He thought it was the best thing. She was human, he was a vampire. He wanted her to live her life. To be happy and free.

But oh how he was wrong. They said she died. One day she went for a walk in the woods, shortly after he had left, and then never came back. They only found her rain jacket. His beautiful angel…gone…

It crushed his very soul. What was he to do? If she were gone, why should he live?

This was quite a dilemma for Mr. Edward Cullen.

But he decided to live. To try and move on.

And he did…somewhat, though it hadn't ever been the same. He missed her so. He needed her so.

He missed his gorgeous angel.


	2. Pretty Bella, Bitter Bella

Pretty Bella; Bitter Bella

I sighed. It was so easy to forget how men act. Like _dogs._ Apparently, I'm their next piece of eye candy. Nevertheless, I dance seductively in the middle of the dance floor, men pawing and grabbing. It helps numb the little twitches of pain I sometimes get.

"Hey, sweet cheeks."

I gazed at the man how slurred his greeting, smiling a fake, sweet smile.

"Well, hey there, handsome."

I purred back, blowing my sweet breath in his face.

He nearly staggered backwards. I sauntered up to him, swaying my hips invitingly, back and forth.

What can I say? I like to have a little bit of fun. Sure, I don't eat men, but breaking there hearts? I can handle.

He grinned mischievously.

"Wanna dance, babe?"

"Sure, sure."

I giggled softly, shifting my eyes from him to the floor in a coy manner.

"I'd _love too."_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tricking men was fun, I had to admit. They would think I was going to have sex with them…okay, I was, but I wasn't enjoying it-- much. Hehe, but then, BANG! They'd be out cold. Drugging men is always a good way to escape.

I skipped from the hotel room, grinning from ear to ear. Tonight had been rather fun. I had hardly thought about Edward at all. At least now, I could think his name with out a gaping hole in my chest ripping open. That's a plus, but still. It did hurt a little.

Well, at least I could have fun!! That's what is most important. Party all night, work and crap during the day. I mean, I gotta make money somehow. Of course I could offer sex for money…but that illegal. But, at least I wouldn't have to worry about those nasty diseases!

But, yeah. It was time to be off…I need to take a break from this crap anyways…maybe I'll go to Forks, visit Charlie's grave…I'm sad that he died, but at least he was in a better place, unlike some of us.


	3. Hey, Daddy

"Hey, Daddy."

Flowers lay at the grave of Charles Swan. "Devoted Father, Devoted Hero."

The beautiful young woman gazed at his grave, her light blue dress blowing in the breeze. She chose to wear a simple blue sun dress when she visited him. It was summer, at least.

She knelt in front of his grave, moving her hands along the cold marble stone, and, she was remind of herself, of Edward, of the Cullen's, of vampires, in general. They were cold and strong. Hard.

"I love you, Daddy."

She really did. He was such a good man, she hated she had had to leave him. He deserved so much more from his only daughter.

"I miss you, Daddy."

She really did miss Charlie dearly. Renee, too. They were both dead now. It was sad. They were dead, and now she might never die. Only if someone killed her.

"I'll come and see you again sometime soon, Daddy."

She really, truly meant it. She would visit him again soon.

She finally stood up and got ready to leave. She stopped at another grave though, "Isabella Marie Swan". She blinked, picking up a note from beside a vase of fresh flowers. She opened it and read aloud.

"_My dearest Bella. I love you, I miss you._

_Edward_"

She dropped the letter and quickly walked away, dry sobs tearing at her chest.


End file.
